


something i can't explain

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: Dean had never felt comfortable when the job required them to make extended visits to the morgue, but it wasn’t too bad when partnered with Cas.





	something i can't explain

**Author's Note:**

> [ **prompt** ]
>
>> **Person A:** "Come on, have a heart."  
>  **Person B:** "I do, I'm holding one."

Dean had never felt comfortable when the job required them to make extended visits to the morgue—it was easier with Sam, because he could play the role of slacker and force his little brother to touch the dead bodies. Sure he’d always put on a front to hide his discomfort from his dad and Sammy, but inside Dean was counting the minutes till he could escape.

And it was such a hunt that Dean found himself stuck in the morgue inspecting the victims from the current monster of the week. It wasn’t too bad when partnered with Cas, as while on the road Dean didn’t get to spend much time alone with him. Also the town’s Sherriff was a total babe and he had noticed her gaze lingering on Sammy, and being the kind older brother that he was, Dean sent the moose to confirm new findings with her. Twenty-six or thirty-six, he was always going to find ways to help Sam get laid.

“So,” Dean said breaking the silence. “You find anything interesting in all of… _that_?”

That being victim number three Nancy Murphy’s chest cavity; he hadn’t even held back a flinch when foul smelling liquid squirted out of her and on to Cas.

“I have not,” answered Cas, his brow furrowed in frustration. “There is something here, an impression, like the last two. Yet it is able to even hide from an angel’s grace.”

Dean made the appropriate noises (it was troubling he got that) and pulled out his phone to check the time (2:21 P.M., they’d been here almost an hour). He was beginning to feel itchy in his own skin, wanting to get out of this room. Since Cas knew every fear he ever had, Dean didn’t bother to hide his fidgeting.

“Think Sammy’ll get lucky with Sherriff Blue Eyes?” he blurted randomly to get his thoughts on something else.

Cas stared at him intensely. “I thought he was going to speak with her about the case.”

“He is, but after we get the monster and before we drive off into the sunset, he could have his own night of fun,” Dean told him and waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Cas hummed thoughtfully. “I doubt it.”

“C’mon Cas, have a heart!”

“I do, I’m holding one.” Cas told him lifting his left hand to show the bloody organ, and looked at Dean with a tilted head and squinted eyes. And God, Dean should honestly be used to the butterflies that _look_ gave him—almost ten years and it hadn’t lessened—but it never failed to make him feel like mush.

“Son of a… I should not find this adorable,” Dean told him and knew his expression must look like a love-struck fool.

If anything that confused the angel even more. “Find what adorable, Dean?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he answered before grabbing the lapels of Cas’ trench coat to pull him into a kiss. Unable, as always, to repress a shiver when chapped lips returned the pressure and opened for him. And as Dean’s tongue won dominance and he swallowed Cas’ moan, he couldn’t help but whimper and rut into the angel’s thick thigh.

Pulling back from the kiss, Dean decided to take action. “We’re done here. We’re going to return to our motel room and continue this. Kapishe?”

“I Kapishe,” husked Cas, with wide-eyes and his kiss bruised lips pulled into a smile that was for Dean only.


End file.
